A Loveless night in a Haunted House
by Sasskitten
Summary: There are many scary things that go bump in the night. However, Ritsuka Aoyagi doesn't believe in such things. If that is true then why does he decide to spend the weekend in a Haunted House? Is there something ghostly there that will change his beliefs


_**Hey everyone!**_

_**I hope you are all having fun this month.**_

_**I sure am!**_

_**I just got done reading some scary stories and just got to thinking that, I have been writing stories for awhile and haven't came out with any Halloween stories.**_

_**Therefore, while I am still in the middle of three other stories I am going to make a Halloween styled story.**_

_**So….**_

_**Get some popcorn**_

_**Turn off all the lights**_

_**Dive under the covers (Only if you scare easily or get to scared to not have something to hide under.)**_

_**And enjoy the story.**_

_**--**_

**A Loveless night**

**In a**

**Haunted House**

It was October; there is so much action around this time of the month. The reason is that October is the month of Halloween. A time that dates back a long time ago, back to the ancient Celtic festival of Samhain. Roughly, 2,000 years ago, a people known as the Celts lived in the area now divided among three modern-day countries: the United Kingdom, Northern France, and Ireland. The Celts began their New Year on November 1, meaning October 31 was their New Year's Eve. According to something Ritsuka, 'a young teenage boy' seen on the History Channel, the boundary between the worlds of the living and the dead blurred that night. Bonfires and animal sacrifices were common, as were costumes 'typically consisting of animal heads and skins' to scare away the dead.

Other legends said that the Celts believed that there is a material world that we live in, and a supernatural world occupied by strange creatures, gods, elves, and the spirits of the dead. Twice a year (end of February and end of October), the borders between these worlds become thin, and you can pass between the worlds. The Celts thought that, on the night of October 31, supernatural creatures would pass through the veil between worlds and would walk our world. Some people feared that ghosts and magical creatures might cause trouble. Therefore, the people dressed up in costumes. Some believed that the costumes would frighten away the creatures. Others believed that the magical creatures could be fooled into thinking that the costumed people were also magical – and leave them alone. The Celts also left out donations of food and fruit on their doorsteps. Some hoped that this would attract good spirits. Others thought that it would satisfy bad spirits and make them go away.

All the stories of how Halloween started were each different and yet the same. The stories were usually different but where it started 'Samhain' and who started it 'The Celts' were all the same. Just like legends of how Halloween started, scary stories even had a time of when they started.

Pioneers used to entertain themselves by telling scary stories. At night, they would gather in somebody's cabin, or around a fire, and see who could scare the others the most. Some stories were based off legends while others came from the minds of another person who told the very same or similar story they heard from someone else.

However, for a twelve-year-old boy, stories and legends seemed to be all just like Santa and the tooth faerie. It is all fake. Ritsuka Aoyagi is a twelve-year-old boy with black hair, violet colored eyes, and cat ears. The youth never paid any attention to such fairytales of ghosts and things that go bump in the night. If not for meeting Soubi the very first day at his new school, the often-confused youth, wouldn't believe magic and spells are real. Ritsuka's life has changed after that first meeting with Soubi Agatsuma.

Soubi Agatsuma is what's known as a 'Fighter'. Originally Soubi was Seimei's fighter, however once Seimei died he was ordered to seek out and serve Ritsuka, his twelve year old brother. As ordered, Soubi contacted Ritsuka after Seimei's death. He introduced Ritsuka to the world of fighters and sacrifices, and told Ritsuka he would be his fighter. He is a twenty-year-old art student. He is a former student of Shichisei Gakuen, a school for fighters where Ritsu Minami was his teacher. Soubi confuses Ritsuka so much. Just thinking about the earless man sends the boy's emotions spinning out of control. Souni doesn't help make it less confusing by telling Ritsuka "_**I love you, Ritsuka.**_" about twenty times a day.

Ritsuka has had it pretty hard. He lost his memory two years ago and later he lost his brother. He lives with the constant fear that his old self (his memories) will return and all of this will disappear as if it is a forgotten childhood fairytale. Of course, there are days that his life feels like a giant fairytale waiting for an ending.

Today, feels like one of those days.

_**--**_

During lunch at school, a group of students had gathered at one corner of the room. Screams and laughter would start in that little gathering and end up echoing all around the room and into Ritsuka's ears. The boy sighed irritably. He was getting up to leave when two soft and yet strong hands grabbed him. Turning to see who it was, Ritsuka was about to snap at the person. Seeing it was Yuiko, he held his tongue. Yuiko Hawatari is a rather ditzy, bubbly girl. She is good-hearted but very nosey. Even stubborn at times. Her unusually large breasts and considerable height characterize Yuiko. At 167 cm tall, Yuiko is much taller than Ritsuka and her other classmates, and is often mistaken for being older than she actually is.

"Ritsuka-kun, come over here and hear some of the scary stories." Yuiko's voice is high and whiney as usual. She successfully pulled the protesting youth across the room and just a few feet away from the small gathering of students when Ritsuka managed to free himself.

"NO!" He didn't mean for it to come out in a loud snappish tone. However, sometimes it has to be done just so it will get through Yuiko's head.

Confused and hurt Yuiko stares at him. Finally, she just comes out and says what she is thinking. "Why doesn't Ritsuka-kun want to listen to ghost stories? Yuiko like ghost stories and believe some of them to be real."

Annoyed that his friend is using her name in place of 'I' and 'Me' and even more so that, once again she is talking to him like he is someone else by using his name in place of 'You' Ritsuka starts to walk away from her. "Those kinds of stories are boring."

"Boring? Ritsuka-kun thinks scary stories are boring?" Yuiko grabbed Ritsuka's arm and stopped him from walking away from her. "Tell me why? Why does Ritsuka-kun think that?" Her voice was louder and more whinny then her last question.

"BECAUSE THEY ARE NOT REAL!" Ritsuka yelled. The boy regretted it a second later when Yuiko's eyes formed tears. Before he knew it, Yuiko burst out into loud tear full cries.

Couple of Yuiko's so-called friends came over instantly to comfort the crying youth.

"Come on Yuiko, don't cry."

"You big jerk! You made Yuiko cry!"

The socially awkward Yayoi Shioiri was also one of the few that came to Yuiko's aid. He glared at Ritsuka. "You made Yuiko cry Ritsuka!"

By this time, the entire cafeteria was silent and looking at Ritsuka. A few of them were standing right by Ritsuka.

"So, you think all scary stories are fake?" One boy asked.

Another girl chimed in. "I bet if you met a ghost you would be scared out of your mind!"

Closing his eyes, Ritsuka took a deep breath in and let it out slowly. "Doubtful." His reply sounded more like a statement then a reply. He tried to leave. However, that proved to be a lot harder now that Yayoi is standing in his way.

"Then would you be able to prove that? Prove that you are not afraid." Yayoi must have start something because, others started to say, "Prove it"

The Sacrifice was starting to get really bored and annoyed. He closes his eyes wondering which would give away first, his boredom or his annoyance level? The voices from those around him started to become more frequent and more voices joined in, making them louder. "Alright," the boy opened his eyes to stare unflinching into Yayoi's. The room became instantly quiet. Like a calm wind between two storms. "I'll prove it."

The bell rang and yet the students did not seem to hear it.

A boy with fair hair and a light-colored skin approached him. "Alright then Aoyagi, since it is Friday then we dare you to go spend the weekend at the old mansion on the top of the hill."

"Whatever," Ritsuka gave a shrug.

"No Ritsuka-kun!" Yuiko came and latched onto his arm.

"After school will give you the directions." The boy said.

Everyone started leaving then.

_**--**_

Soubi and Ritsuka were involved in another fight with another Fighter and Sacrifice. The fight in the park did not take that long. Now Soubi was walking alone with the boy he has fallen for from the first time he met him. Ritsuka had told him everything that went on at lunch.

"A haunted mansion?" Soubi questioned.

"No, they just said an old mansion." He corrected the Fighter. Soubi watched him as they walked. "I don't want you to come, Soubi."

"Are you sure?"

"Hai Soubi, It is just a stupid mansion. Nothing scary about that."

The October weather has been a like rollercoaster for a long time now. One day it is very warm, the next day is cooler, the day after is colder, after that day it might stay cold or start to climb back up into warmth. Today it was a cool day. Many of the trees' leaves started to change from the color of green to the colors of red, yellow, or orange. Therefore, Ritsuka figured that it would be a cold night. The youth's plan would be to go home and pack for the long weekend.

Soubi's voice broke the long silence as they reached his house. "I love you, Ritsuka." The man then kissed the boy.

Like always, those actions had made Ritsuka blush. As always, Ritsuka pushed Soubi away after being too stunned to move. "Baka! Soubi I told you not to say that!" Ritsuka ran up the front stoop, entered into his house slamming the door behind him.

'_You said to not say it if it is not true.'_ Soubi thought. He stood out side Ritsuka house looking at the house and yet not seeing the house but seeing what he thinks Ritsuka is doing in the house. A breeze blew by and he had to remove his right hand from his pocket to keep his hair from blowing in his face. "I really do love you, Ritsuka." Soubi began walking away. _'I won't let anything happen to you.'_

_**--**_

_**Nightfall**__**…**_

(Pic of the Mansion /Halloween/Monsters/Images/HauntedHouse3.jpg Scary huh?)

The old mansion stood at in eerie silence. Many people have seen the house. However, none has dared to enter. Maybe it was because of the do no enter sign on the gate, perhaps it was the way it looked during the day, or it could be due to all those scary stories involving haunted houses. Whatever the reason, it must have been a good enough one to scare so many from entering.

Ritsuka stood, with two tote bags and a sleeping bag. He looked up at the house. Violet eyes showed a mixture of boredom and curiosity. The paint was peeling, some of the wood has rotted, and all the windows were broken. A lot of the wood was missing. Ritsuka made a mental note as he walked up on the porch about if anything loose starts to take flight then it is because of all the drafts.

A sickening moan came from the hinges of the old front door as the youth pushed it open. The full moon's white light, cast shadows all over the walls. He came in to what must have once been the living room. White sheets covered furniture. He took a hold of a sheet and pulled it off a 19th Century French Napoleon III Demi-Lune Walnut Sofa. The thick dust flew up everywhere. Ritsuka started coughing as some of the dust went in his mouth. "Blah! Maybe the dust is about the only scary thing here." The boy laughed at his one words. He looked the Sofa over.

A breathtaking and rare demi-lune sofa made from walnut during the last quarter of the 19th century. The orange-brownish velvet is in original condition and trimmed by brass nails. It is still in good condition for its age but does have minor scratches. The frame is very sturdy and boasts a splendid patina. More dust flew up as he sat down on it. Across from him was a fireplace as old as this house. Above the mantel was an 18th Century French Louis XV Engraving. Interesting 18th century engraving made by J.J Balechou (1715 - 1764) from an original painting of J. Vernet. This piece has been offered to Mr. Le Marquis de Marigny (Advisor of the King Louis XV). Here is a copy of the text: " Dedie a Mr. Le Marquis de Marigny, Conseiller du Roy en Fes Conseils, directeur et ordonnateur de fes Batiments, Jardins, Arts, Academies et Manufactures royals." The frame is not original to the piece. Circa date 1750. Dimensions 25.5" high/ 28" wide.

Pulling out one of his books he instinctively, reached over to the left for a lamp that was not there. Curing, he reaches into his bag for a small book light. He starts reading.

_**--**_

_**Thump--thump--thump--CRASH!**_

Ritsuka has no idea when he went to sleep, nor did he care to think about that. A loud something had woke him out of a sound sleep.

_**Thud--bump! Thud--bump! Thud--bump! Thud--bump!**_

'_It's coming from the foyer.'_ Ritsuka thought. A loud clash of thunder and lightening came from outside. Searching around his bag, the youth pulled out a bigger flashlight.

_**Scuff-- scuff--thump--CRASH!**_

Upon reaching the foyer, the curious boy found that the noise echoed from upstairs. Shining the light on the steps, he slowly made his way up each step.

_**Crrrreeeak!**_

Each step made a long eerie creaking noise. The yellow circle Traveled up the steps along with him.

_**Thud-- roll-- thump-thump-thump-thump**_

Ritsuka watched with his breath held, as a baseball rolled down the steps. Finding his mouth suddenly dry, he swallowed hard and continued up the steps. A strange laugh came from one of the rooms above him. Placing his hand on the dusty railing, the boy kept going up.

What felt like a long time, Ritsuka finally was at the top of the stairs. His black ears perked up as he scanned the now silent hallway. Someone touched him on the shoulder, Ritsuka dropped his flashlight and as he turned his foot stepped down on the step, he had forgotten about. "AGHHHHHH!!"

_**THUMP!-THUMP!-THUMP!-THUMP!-THUMP!-THUMP!-THUMP!-THUMP!-THUMP!-THUMP!-THUMP!-THUMP!-THUMP!-THUMP!-THUMP!-THUMP!-THUMP!-THUMP!-THUMP!-THUMP!-THUMP!-THUMP!-THUMP!-THUMP!-THUMP!-THUMP!-THUMP!-THUMP!-THUMP!-THUMP!-THUMP!-THUMP!-THUMP!-THUMP!-THUMP!-THUMP!-THUMP!-THUMP!-THUMP!-THUMP!-THUMP!-THUMP!-THUMP!-THUMP!-THUMP!-THUMP!-THUMP!-THUMP!**_

Ritsuka fell all the way down the thirty-six steps and landed unconscious at the bottom with a loud thud. A light shined down at his body from the top of the stairs.

"Great, you killed him."

_**--**_

Ritsuka could hear voices. They started out as soft mumbles, barely sounding like voices at all. _'What's going on?' _As Ritsuka slowly started to open his eyes, the voices cleared and he could hear actual words.

"So, he fell down the steps?"

'_I know that voice…' _Ritsuka thought. He was starting to feel a sharp pain in his head.

"Hai, I thought that I killed him."

"Youji, I thought that you did to."

'_I know those two as well.'_ The pain was becoming too much for Ritsuka to stay conscious. Allowing his eyes to close again, Ritsuka listened to Youji, Natsuo, and Soubi's voices until they were nothing but low mumbles. In no time, he slipped back into darkness.

_**--**_

It was just after dark when Ritsuka was able to wakeup. As his eyes adjusted to the light, it took a moment for Ritsuka to realize where he was. A shadow loomed over him. Thinking that there really was a ghost, the boy sat straight up only to hit his head on something solid. Eyes watering from the pain, Ritsuka lay back down and pressed the palms of his hands against his forehead.

Natsuo laughed. "Hey Ritsuka, is that where people got the saying lets put our heads together?"

Realizing that both the dark shadow and what he hit his head against was Natsuo, the youth was able to relax a little bit. "Na-Natsuo what are you doing here?" As soon as he asked that question, realization set in. "If you are here then ….."

Natsuo's smile widened. It was when they smiled like that which got Ritsuka to wonder if the Zero pair truly had no emotions. Natsuo straightened up and called out. "He's awake now!"

Ritsuka sat up. "If you are here then Soubi and Youji must be here to."

"Not just them." Before violet-eyed boy could ask, he got his answer when something tackled him from behind, knocking him to the floor and knocking the wind out of him as well.

"RITSUKA-KUN!" Yuiko's cries rang in his ears, as she seemed to be squeezing what was left of the air in his lungs right out of him.

"Careful, you might kill him before the ghosties can." Kio said. He and Soubi were now standing over the two on the floor.

"No-no-no! I won't let Ritsuka-kun go!"

Ritsuka was trying to pry Yuiko's death grip off from around his chest area. "Yu-i-ko let- go" When Ritsuka got her grip off his chest he tried to get away.

"No!-No!-No!" Yuiko protested more as she lunged forward, wrapping her arms around Ritsuka's chest and about flattening him into the dust covered floor.

Soubi watched the two. He used to get so jealous of Yuiko. In fact, there was even a time when he thought that someone like her would steal his Ritsuka away from him. However, that didn't bother him anymore. He knew that what Ritsuka and Yuiko had was and always will be on a friendship level.

_**--**_

_**Two hours later**__**…**_

Kio was in the living room telling ghost stories by a warm fireplace. Ritsuka on the other hand, was busy texting Soubi who was on the floor with him but not next to him. He was by Kio who insisted that the pervert sit next to him and Natsuo. Ritsuka was between Yuiko (Not by choice) and Youji who was in the middle of torturing a roach. Ritsuka made a mental note to check his entire bag before leaving the next day. They set their cell phones to vibrate.

What are you all doing here?

**I thought you would need me.**

**Are you mad?**

Ritsuka didn't know what he was. Therefore, he honestly could not answer.

Okay, but why did you bring the others?

**I didn't. Kio threatened to follow me no matter what**

**I said. I don't think it wise to leave Natsuo and Youji**

**home alone.**

And Yuiko…?

**She was on her way here already but the storm was**

**scaring her.**

…

**Ritsuka?**

Nani?

**You didn't answer you question.**

Huh?

**Are you mad at me?**

I honestly don't know what to think. I'd like

to say I am mad but I can't. How can I even

get mad let alone stay mad at you for wanting

to protect me? I love you to much.

Suddenly, realizing what he just typed he went to delete that last part. However, in his moment of panic, Ritsuka hit send instead. The boy's face turned such a dark shade of red that Youji stopped playing with the bug to watch. "Ritsuka? You okay. You look like you are trying to take a crap right there on the floor." Youji said. He then whispered in his ear. "Don't let the story scare you. Just ignore what Kio is talking about like we do." Soubi took that moment to save the message.

Nobody knew that the story was over until Yuiko said something. "That was a good story Kio-san." She sounded like she was scared out of her mind. She stood up. "Ritsuka-kun take me to the bathroom."

"WHAT! Go by yourself." Ritsuka replied.

"I don't know where it is at and I don't want any ghosts to come out and get me." Yuiko started to play with her fingers as she looked down at the floor.

"Well… I think I'll go find the kitchen and do some cooking." Kio dusted himself off and headed in search of the kitchen.

"We're going to go look around the other rooms." Youji said. The Zero pair go off into another room, Leaving Soubi and Ritsuka stuck to hunt for the bathroom with Yuiko.

_**--**_

With Yuiko now safely in the bathroom Soubi motioned for Ritsuka to follow him into a room nearby.

They room they entered into was just as dusty as the rest of the house. Cobwebs covered the walls There was an Armoire in the far corner of the room near a window. There was broken glass on the floor by the window. Which, judging by the thick layer of dust, must have been broke years ago. The Armoire was handcrafted from solid oak. From the looks of it, it was might be from the eighteenth century. The bed looked like it was just as old. Whoever lived here long ago, was from the eighteenth century or, was a collector of sorts.

Ritsuka turned around with the intent on asking Soubi something. Right when he did, the boy's lips became occupied by Soubi's soft lips. The gentle touch of his lips on his, Ritsuka body became instantly hot. It was as if his body was jealous. Jealous of the attention his lips were getting.

Ritsuka could not bring himself to move. However, Soubi didn't seem to have any trouble at all. The man placed one hand behind the boy's head and the other hand on the boys back as he drew him closer into a more deeper kiss. Ritsuka wasn't sure but he thought he felt Soubi's tongue in his mouth.

To Soubi, the feel of the boy in his arms sent so many different feelings throughout his body and his heart that no words could ever describe them. He hoped no, he prayed that nothing would disturb this moment. The Fighter wanted the precious moment to last as long as it could.

"_**AIIIIEEEEEEE!!"**_

They heard Yuiko's screams and both Soubi and Ritsuka went to go see. The second they reached the door to the bathroom the frightened girl ran right out and right into Soubi. "The-the-_**THERE'S A HUGE SPIDER BY THE BATHRUB! **_Yuiko screamed again. "_**GHOSTIES!**_" She pointed and they both looked behind them.

Sure enough, there were two ghosts. However, Ritsuka and Soubi could see something that Yuiko didn't. The two ghosts were wearing sheets over them. Moreover, they had feet. Ritsuka sighed. "Yuiko, they are not real ghosts see." Ritsuka reached out and removed the sheet from one of the false ghosts. It was one of the boys from the lunchroom.

The other boy pulled off his sheet. It was the boy with fair hair color and light skin. He had a small disposable, camera in his hand. "Why are you trying to scare me?" Yuiko fumed.

"We weren't trying to scare you, stupid girl." He said. "We wanted to scare you." The blond haired boy glared at Ritsuka.

Like always, Soubi stepped in front to protect Ritsuka and now he seemed to be protecting Yuiko as well. Ritsuka wasn't too worried. He knew what Soubi was capable of and he knew that Soubi wouldn't do anything unless, Ritsuka wanted him to. "You two really shouldn't pretend like that." Soubi's spoke with a very calm voice.

"Oh really? Just what are you going to do about it?" the other boy said.

Soubi closed his eyes. "Nothing…" he smiled. "But those real ghosts behind you might." Ritsuka and Yuiko saw them. Yuiko was about to say something but stopped.

Turning around with the flashlight in one of their hands the two boys saw two dark figures with glowing red eyes. The two figures made terrible sounds of agony as they moved with a silent gait.

Both boys started to scream. They dropped the camera and the flashlight as they ran off, past the two figures, down the stairs, and out the door.

The two figures burst out laughing. Ritsuka put his camera away and Soubi found the lights.

Ritsuka ended up getting his camera back out to take another picture, because Natsuo and Youji looked pretty funny in what they had on. Both boys are wearing black, dusty robes, had black soot covering their faces and hands, and red tinted sunglasses.

"We saw them two earlier climbing through a window." Natsuo said.

"So, we figured that they would do something tonight." Youji chimed.

Ritsuka looked at Soubi. Soubi gave him a soft smile and a nod. "Hey Ritsuka, take my picture with them." Yuiko asked.

_**--**_

The rest of the night went well. The Zero boys got in a few more scares on Kio, they ate, and Ritsuka ended up taking a few more pictures.

When morning came, they all decided to leave early. The sun wasn't even up yet. Nevertheless, Ritsuka felt like he needed a bath and he wanted to get the photos developed on his computer as soon as he could.

Someone watched them walk out of the yard from an upstairs window. Ritsuka felt like something was off. When he turned around and looked up at the house, he didn't see anything except a moving curtain. Shrugging it off he ran to catch up.

Life after that went on as usual. The two boys were laughed at when Yuiko showed the others the photos of them running because of two false ghosts and Ritsuka went back to distancing himself from the rest of the students.

Ritsuka's phone chimed, meaning he had a text. He thought it was Soubi and was going to yell at him for disturbing him in school again. However, there was no number and in place of the name was the address of the haunted mansion. Ritsuka's heart started pounding as he opened the text.

**THANK YOU**

_**The end.**_

_**--**_

_**BOO!**_

_**Hehehe did I scare you?**_

_**Well, I hope you all enjoyed that. It took me three days to complete it. I hope you all can give me lots of reviews for it.**_

_**Remember, be safe and have a Happy Halloween.**_


End file.
